Jerk
by redskiez
Summary: They rarely have time for themselves. Between preparing for the next steps of his plan and reporting to Pain whenever he can on the new developments, he has to entertain Deidara on the idea that he can fight Itachi — on top of that, this whole relationship thing really isn't helping with the way the scale is tipping.


For KINKtober 2018 - Day 10. **Hair-pulling** | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

* * *

When they finally get some time alone, Obito knows that he has one thing he wants to do.

Deidara turns to him, stretching out his muscles and giving him a look. "We still need to get more clay," he is saying but Tobi is no longer paying attention.

He steps toward Deidara, not even bothering with his clothes, and pushes him down on to the mattress.

"What are you doing, Tobi?" Deidara says, grasping at his shoulders to prevent himself from falling. He lands on the mattress with a soft "oof" and he just lies there, clearly aware of what Tobi is doing.

"'s been a long day," Tobi says quickly, undoing Deidara's fly and pushing his pants down just enough for him to take out his cock and sneak a hand between his legs. Deidara lets out a small sound and, against his instincts, spreads his legs to accommodate Tobi.

"Still need that clay, hm," Deidara breathes and then his words melt away with a quiet moan when his fingers breach him.

Obito doesn't even bother with trying to retort. He moves his mask to the side and ungracefully puts Deidara into his mouth, licking and sucking until he perks up with interest. Below, his questing fingers poke and prod, feeling out the fleshy walls even though he knows exactly where Deidara's prostate is.

Deidara babbles something meaningless, probably on again about that stupid clay of his — Obito can get him more in a jiffy, he needn't be so worried about it — because Obito can barely make out what he's saying. They usually end up in half-moans or a suppressed noise that, even after months of being together, Deidara is still embarrassed about.

He glances up when he feels Deidara's hand on his head, fingers digging into his scalp and grabbing fistfuls of hair. Obito would complain if his mouth isn't full.

When Deidara starts to tug at his hair, obviously unsatisfied with the positioning of his fingers, Obito twists his writs and crooks his fingers just right. Instead of pacifying him, however, Deidara jerks at the sudden pressure and Obito's hair goes along with him, moving his head.

Obito grunts at the pain but Deidara seems to like the way it goes straight to his cock because he tugs at him again, hips pushing forward to force more of him inside of Obito's mouth.

Prick, Obito thinks to himself, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to lick at the sensitive underside of the gland. He moves his fingers along, too, pressing hard against Deidara's prostate and doing his best to hurry it along — they don't have much time, after all, what with the whole "collecting Deidara's clay" thing looming over their backs.

Deidara pulls at his hair again and Obito groans, causing Deidara to moan his reply. It goes on for a while, him tugging and getting a groan in response. It doesn't stop even when Obito can feel Deidara getting close, his walls contracting around his fingers in a familiar rhythm and his pulling gets desperate. Obito glances up at Deidara, eyes straining to watch his expression.

It's hard to split his attention between watching Deidara's face, sucking him off, and fingering his prostate, but the look Deidara gets when he comes is something to be admired, not so much different than his artwork. Obito thinks that he must be an artist if he gets to create such a beautiful scene.

With a final tug of his hair and a rather hard press against Deidara's prostate — his other hand had joined in to press against Deidara's prostate from the outside — Deidara comes in a flurry of moments and sound. He moans, hips bucking, hole fluttering, as he spills himself into Obito's mouth.

Obito swallows what he can and lets the rest drip out of his mouth, pulling away only when Deidara stops coming. He doesn't stop twitching, however, and lies there with minute shudders that run through his body with every odd heartbeat.

Obito grins at the sight. His expression had been beautiful. An open mouth, spilling over a constant and unbreaking moan. Eyes half-shut, astonishingly blue eyes barely visible from underneath those blonde lashes. A complete look of ecstasy and relief, pent-up energy leaking out of him.

Deidara doesn't let go of his hair even when he tries to sit up. He shakes his head, causing him to wince when he finally realizes that Deidara's mouths are biting down on a bunch of his hair. He grunts again, glancing at Deidara.

Yet his partner remains blissfully unaware, it seems. He just lies there, boneless.

Obito reaches up and untangles his fingers. He does his best to try and coax the mouths open. It takes him a while but eventually, the mouths relent when Deidara seems half-way to dreamland. Obito reaches out and lies down beside Deidara, watching his sleepy expression turn into something more dream-like as he finally falls asleep.

A smile spreads softly across his lips. It has been a long day, really. He thinks Deidara has been up before the sun even rose and the sun has long since set by now. Even though Tobi has a mischievous desire to awake Deidara for that trivial task he asked of him when they first entered this room, he needs the rest.

The clay is not that important, after all.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Unbeta'd.

I find that I write hair-pulling in my normal smut quite often. One might wonder why...

Thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a review.

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
